The private passenger automobile and trucks constitute a major, if not the major, factor in atmospheric pollution. The exhaust gases thereof introduce into the atmosphere not only carbon monoxide but also a large number of other pollutants which adversely affect human life and plant life. Among these other pollutants may be listed nitrogen oxide gases, unburned or partially burned hydrocarbon vapors, both aromatic and alaphatic, sulfur dioxide and sulfur trioxide, and lead compounds. The major components of burned gasoline, diesel fuel and the like are carbon dioxide and water, neither of which is harmful to human or plant life. There is a great need at the present time for an effective and economical purifying means for automotive exhaust systems, because of the acute worldwide air pollution control effort. A number of different approaches to solving the problem of air pollution due to automotive exhaust constituents have been offered. Some of these proposals involve improved combustion within the engine and/or improved carburation. Others involve recycling or reburning of exhaust products before final emission into the atmosphere. Still others broadly similar to this invention propose direct placement in the exhaust conduit of a device for removing at least the more dangerous pollutants. In order for such a device to be successful and practical, it must be economical to manufacture and install without adding greatly to the total cost of the automobile or altering the otherwise conventional parts of the exhaust system, and the device must not adversely effect engine performance. To be successful, the device must also be easy and economical to maintain after installation. Prior art devices of this general character have failed to measure up fully to the above requirements and as yet no completely satisfactory exhaust purifier unit or muffler has been devised.
It is therefore a desired object of the invention to provide an internal combustion engine exhaust system that meets all the above needs and requirements.